Hope
by anon1126
Summary: The mutants in The Gifted could use some help and luckily Magneto is willing (mostly) to lend a helping hand. Follows from S1 ep6- Magneto/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Erik, we have to go to Atlanta," Erica stated as she walked into their apartment. She knew he hadn't been in any action for years but everytime she turned on the news more mutants were being detained or killed.

He looked over at her, dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans, "Love, we can not get involved anymore. My time is over," he began, "Most people don't even know I'm alive to this day. You're one of the few who could find me because of your powers," he explained.

She sighed, "Charles left these people a place to hide and a way to get mutants to safety but Sentinel Services has upped their game and they need help. What you can do would make a huge difference for them," she pleaded her case, "Will you at least consider it?" she asked before she moved to him and straddled his lap, placing her hands in the hairs at the base of his neck.

Erik exhaled at her touch as he nodded, "What makes you think they'll be so welcoming? I have always served and lead the opposite agenda of the one they hold dear. Charles was their inspiration and I stood in his way every step we took."

"You don't anymore and I think they will give you a chance to explain yourself purely because they haven't had any guidance in a good number of years," she replied before placing a gentle kiss on his neck.

"I will think over your idea but do not get your hopes up because the bad that will come of this will far outweigh the small bit of good," he replied, shuddering as she pulled back from her initial attack.

She leaned forward and placed her lips to his, "If you decide against it, I may go alone," she replied, "I can't stand to watch this anymore, especially when I know I can help. And, I know their cause isn't the same as yours from your time but it's a worthy one."

"Stop talking," he stated before leaning forward and taking her lips with his own, his hands running instinctively up her shirt.

A few days later, as the news got worse and worse, Erica began packing a bag which included every fake id she possessed.

Erik walked into their room to see her gathering her things and shook his head as he took in the sight before him. "Are you really going to risk everything we've done to stay safe for people you've never met in Atlanta?"

She turned to face him, "I know this sounds insane but I also know you've done crazy things in your past," she stated, "You can join me but I understand if you want to stay behind. You've served your time."

He walked over to him, his body hadn't aged a day in the last fifteen years but he felt as old as he actually was. Protecting her was more important then how he felt though because she was the first person to finally allow him to be who he was and see past the bad he'd done in his life. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "I will join you but if things get too dangerous, we leave. Do you understand? I will not risk losing you," he stated.

"Do you really think I'd risk losing you?" she asked back as she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest, "Plus, I already packed your suit," she added once she finally let go and smiled at him.

He sighed as he tried to suppress a smile, "Do you have a plan to travel the entirety of the United States without being seen or noticed?" his deep velvet voice laced with humor at his own question.

Erica grinned back, "I booked us a flight under fake names straight into Birmingham, AL because no one is watching for mutants there and then we meet up with a friend of mine who will drive us the short two and a half hours to Atlanta. Does that sound good to you?"

"When does our flight leave?" he replied, his own tone showing he was impressed by her idea.

"We have an hour, so gather anything I didn't think of for you already," she smiled, "If only I could read minds like Charles used to. It would save so much time."

Erik felt a sting at the mention of his old friend, worse then he would have imagined but he pushed it aside in his mind as he gathered his own items and they prepared to embark on what he could only describe as a suicide mission.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is your Captain again," the voice overhead announced, "We'll be making our descent into Birmingham in a few moments. We'll be landing on a hot day so prepare to take off some layers. As always, thank you for flying Southwest and we hope to see you again."

Erica reached forward and grabbed her barf bag as the plane began to buck in preparation for landing.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked, surprised by her reaction to the flight.

She nodded, "I'm just queasy," she answered, "I guess I haven't been on a plane in awhile but I'll be ok."

He reached down and grasped her hand in his as they reached the ground and deboarded to gather their things and meet Erica's friend in baggage as she'd organized ahead of time.

Erica was feeling herself again once they got down to baggage and she began looking for her best friend but she didn't have to look long as she saw Kris standing at the bottom of the escalator with a bright smile on her face.

Erica raced down and grabbed her friend in a bear hug, "I didn't think I'd ever be able to see you again!"

"Is it because you finally settled down with a much older man who doesn't have the energy to travel anymore?" Kris joked as Erik joined them though she knew the truth about why Lightning and Magneto had to go into hiding and disappear from their world.

Erica laughed as they let go of each other, "I wish we had longer together but we have to get to Atlanta fast," she began as they walked to the bag dispensers, "Things are getting worse over there each day because of some kids."

"I've been following the news too," Kris replied as she smiled at Erik as a greeting, "I was actually wondering how long you'd be able to stay away," he confessed.

"Not long enough," Erik interjected into the conversation as he saw their luggage and moved forward to grab their things.

"Are there any patrols on the road or will we have an easy journey?" Erica asked before adding, "I don't want to make contact with the underground until we're closer and I won't tell them about him until we arrive in case something happens to stop us. I don't want to give them false hope," she explained.

Kris shook her head, "There's no patrol or anything until we get right to Atlanta. They seem to be the only city truly concerned over mutants, at least for now."

Erica nodded with a sigh of relief as Erik rejoined them with the bags, "Let's get a move on. We shouldn't stay in any one place for too long."

"That's a good point," Erica agreed, "Lead the way, Girlfriend," she said as she gestured for Kris to show them to the car.

Kris nodded as she led them to her truck in the parking deck where they loaded the bags and she got in the driver's seat while Erica got in shotgun and Erik took the backseat.

"You sure you're ok riding in the back?" Erica asked.

He nodded, "After the motion sickness you experienced on the flight, I don't want to take any chances."

They began their journey out of the city without any obstacles as Kris had predicted.

As they crossed the GA border, Kris asked, "So, how has life been? We barely get to talk since you can't risk getting traced."

"I'm happy but I won't lie and say I don't miss being around the people I love," she began, "If I didn't have Erik with me, I would have already failed and come back, most likely to get myself captured or killed. I'm sorry we don't get to be with each other anymore. I miss our drunken nights when things weren't terrifying for my kind."

Kris nodded as she caught a subtle smile on Erik's lips through the rearview mirror, "I miss you too but I know the risks of you being here. What would say if I wanted to go with you to the mutant underground? I'm sick of living among the people who want my best friend dead when I could help."

Erica looked back at Erik for an answer because she didn't know what to say. She wanted to scream yes because she hadn't seen Kris in so long but she also knew how dangerous their lives would be now and Kris didn't have powers to help her in this war.

"What skills do you possess as you aren't a mutant?" Erik asked, breaking the silence, his question giving Erica a glimpse of hope.

"I can shoot a gun and I aced self defence classes," she answered, "If you're wondering if I can protect myself, the answer is yes. I won't put Erica in any extra risk. She means as much to me as she does to you."

Erica reached over and grabbed her best friend's hand in her own and gave it a squeeze, "What do you think, Erik? Can we please keep her?"

He looked at Erica first, his eyes asking how badly she wanted him to agree to a dangerous plan he was already uncomfortable with. He saw the pleading in her eyes and with another sigh, he nodded, "As long as she does not get in our way, she can join our fight. From what we've seen on the news, we can use all the help we can get."

"Thank you," Erica mouthed at Erik before she let out an excited squeal with Kris.

After a few moments of celebration, Erica sobered up, "Ok, I need to call Marcos now and find a place to meet up with them. You two be quiet, got it?"

They both nodded as they continued to drive down the interstate, enjoying their most likely last moments of peace.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is Marcos," a male voice answered the phone.

"Marcos, my name is Erica and I'm looking for refuge from the Sentinel Services. Can you help me?" she asked, her tone urgent and frightened for the phone call.

"I can arrange a meet. Is it just you or do you have people with you?" Marcos replied.

"I have my husband and best friend, only one is a mutant," she replied.

"I'm going to text you an address," he answered, sounding too distracted to worry about her situation, "Can you get there in twenty-five minutes?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you so much," she said gratefully as she hung up the call and read the address off her phone before punching it into Kris' GPS, "Here's the moment of truth."

Kris noddd as they drove to the meeting place in silence, each of the three slightly worried about where their journeys would take them now that they were joining a war, on the losing side.

They arrived at the location right on time and the three got out of the truck before they walked into the diner to locate Marcos.

When they got inside, a man, alone in a booth, created light with his palm as a signal. Kris, Erica and Erik joined him and that's when Marcos recognized the people coming to him for help.

"Magneto?" he asked, his voice unable to hide the shock he was experiencing.

"In the flesh," Erik replied, "This is Lightning and her friend Kris. We've come to help you in your fight. Will you accept us on your team?"

"Can we trust you? Your history has not always been serving the peaceful agenda we abide with," Marcos replied, his eyes shifting from shock to uncertainty.

Magneto leaned forward, crossing his hands on the table, "You are very right not to trust me as I've switched agendas in the middle of previous missions but I can assure you that I deeply regret what I have done in the past. My actions only brought further issues between humanity and mutants and I want to correct that past," he explained before reaching to his side and grabbing Erica's hand, "As long as she's by my side and she's on your side then I will do whatever I can to keep her safe."

"Marcos, I know you have every reason to be weary of Erik and we understand but we are just here to help you," Erica added, "Will you at least give us a chance to shift the tide of this battle?"

Marcos nodded, "The team will be excited because you are the only tie to the past we have and if anyone can help us out of this mess, it might just be you. Can you leave now?"

Kris, Erik and Erica nodded as Marcos stood and lead them to his SUV.

They loaded up and began the drive to the underground. "How many mutants are currently staying with you?" Erica asked as she looked back at Erik, wondering how supportive he still was of her plan now that they were officially in the danger.

"We have around thirty to fifty people always around in HQ, where we're going," Marcos replied as the drive grew silent once more.

As they neared the location, Kris began feeling panicked, "We need to turn back, there's something really bad happening here," she uttered, her face showing the fear she was feeling.

Marcos turned to look back at her, "You're ok. We have a mutant send fear out to keep our location safe. It's just another way to drive people away, if they get to close," he explained.

Kris nodded as Erica reached her hand across the backseat to comfort her friend, "It's ok, I promise."

They reached the main entrance to the main headquarters of the Mutant Underground and Erica saw Erik about to place his helmet on as they began getting out of the vehicle.

"Babe," she stopped him, reaching forward to place her hand on his shoulder, "I wouldn't put that on yet. They might think you're here to conquer the place," she hypothesized.

He smiled softly back at her, "You are probably correct, my dear," he turned back to Marcos, "Take us in and you should probably stay in front, just in case these people are afraid of me."

Marcos nodded as he guided them into the building and down a staircase where luckily most of the leaders of the team were gathered together already.

"Marcos," a green haired woman said as she turned to see him and his guests, "Did you have any trouble picking our new friends up?"

Marcos shook his head, "It was an easy grab."

Before anyone else could speak, a strong looking man looked over the group, "Magneto?" he asked.

Erik nodded, "Yes, I am Erik Lehnsherr, aka Magneto. My partner Erica has convinced me that you need some help and we came back."

Erica stepped forward, grabbing his hand to give him a quick supportive squeeze, "My mutant name is Lightning and I can what Storm once could. This is my best friend Kris and she is not a mutant but she wanted to help our cause so we brought her."

Kris smiled modestly before the rest of the room began to introduce themselves.

The green haired girl went first, "I'm Lorna Dane, Polaris, and I have powers similar to Magneto's but I am not at his level yet. Normally, I would be opposed to work with you, Erik, but things are bad and we don't have a choice, so welcome to the team."

Marcos disappeared for a call while the strong man moved forward next, "My name is Thunderbird but you can call my Johnny when we're here. I'm bulletproof with super strength and I can sense mutants if they've been close by. It's nice to have you on our team and Kris, we have some other humans so you'll fit right in," he added with a grin towards her. Kris couldn't stop her blush as she reached out and took his offered handshake.

"I'm one of those humans Johnny mentioned," a sweet looking woman took a step toward the new arrivals, "I'm Caitlin Strucker and this is my husband Reed Strucker. Our children our mutants and we came here to keep them safe. I'm kind of the Mom of the group so don't hesitate to come forward if there's anything you need."

"Strucker, you say?" Erik asked as he took a step forward as well, "You're family has ties to Hydra and Trask industries, both of which have done a huge disservice to the mutant world. It is nice to see that genes don't mean everything," he finished, causing everyone to breath a sigh of relief after how he'd begun his commentary.

Lorna moved toward the group, "I'd love to keep talking but we're planning a break in to the Federal Building in Baton Rouge and I need to start training the kids."

"Training them for what?" Caitlin asked, her tone defensive.

Lorna looked back, quizzically, "Combat because war is coming whether we like it or not," she replied before leaving the room.

"I need to get back to supplies as well," Caitlin excused herself, "We just took in a large group of refugees. It really is nice to have you."

"Thank you," Erica said as Caitlin disappeared like Marcos and Lorna had.

"Magneto," Johnny began as he pulled out the schematics to the Federal Building, "Do you think you could help us get inside this place?"

Erik moved forward to take a look at the plans on the desk while Erica looked nervously at Kris, wondering is she'd made the right choice to come here.


	4. Chapter 4

"What has you so interested in this building?" Erik asked after pouring over the blueprints with Johnny.

Johnny sighed before he answered, "Last week, we went on a mission where we encountered mutants working with Sentinel Services against us, one of them was my best friend. We thought he was dead but it turns out he was turned and if we can't figure out what they're doing then we will lose because if we fight against each other then we can never make progress," he explained.

"I understand how it feels to lose a friend to the other side and I can also agree that if we, mutants, turn against us then we'll never win," Erik replied, "If we can find a way inside then I can get what you need without little to no effort at all."

Johnny nodded as he stood, "I might have a friend who can help us with that," he turned back to see Erica and Kris sitting on a couch while the two men had been working, "If you find Sonya, she can show you all to your rooms."

Erik thanked him before he walked over to Erica, reaching out his hand, "You look tired. Would you like to join me in finding our new home?" he asked.

Erica took his hand as she nudged Kris to wake up and the two followed Magneto until they found a girl with light red hair, "Are you Sonya?" Erik asked.

The girl turned to look at them, "Yes, are you three the newbies?"

All three nodded before Erica spoke, "Johnny told us you could show us where we'll be sleeping?"

Sonya nodded, "Of course, follow me," she stated, "Now, these lodgings may not be what you're used to but you'll have privacy which not all here can say. Kris, we have you bunking with Blink because she has no one yet and we figured Erik and Erica would have a joined room."

"That sounds fine," Kris replied, "Who's Blink?" she asked, her voice filled with curiosity after their already overwhelming day.

"Her name is Clarice Fong and she's called Blink because she can open portals and get you to other places as long as she's seen them before," Sonya answered, "And you're up first. Her room is right here."

"Clarice, are you in here?" Sonya asked.

Clarice stood and moved forward, "I'm here, what's up?" she asked, the tension between her and Sonya clear to anyone within a five foot radius.

"This is your new roomate Kris," Sonya began as Kris moved forward giving a friendly wave to Clarice while mouthing 'bye for now' to Erica, "She isn't a mutant but she is here to help."

"Sounds good," Clarice answered, "Come on in."

Once Kris was settled, Sonya led Erik and Erica to another room at the very end of the hall, "This is you. We will come get you if we need anything for our mission. Is that alright?"

Erica nodded for both of them, "That's why we're here."

Sonya smiled as she walked away and Erik and Erica were alone again for the first time since they'd left their home late the night before.

"I don't know about you but I'm already tired," Erica announced as she sat down on the bed.

Erik smiled softly at her as he took a seat next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close, "I'm not yet but i'm surprised you are. You've been off today, perhaps we should see if they have a doctor in this place," he suggested.

Erica shook her head, leaning into his touch, "I'm fine, it's just been a big day," she changed the subject, "So, what do you think the chances are of Lorna, the magnet girl, could be your daughter?"

Erik leaned back for a moment, thinking it over in his mind, "It could be possible but I would not pursue that in any way. My life here is on a rocky ledge already because of my past. Adding that kind of drama would only make things more complicated," he replied, "Also, she will be better off not knowing I'm her Father. Knowing that could allow her to be drawn to the darkness that I know lies within her, if she's mine."

"I doubt knowing your someone's Father would cause them to choose the evil side of this fight but I will not go against your wishes and look into it," she replied, "Do you think I have the energy for a little fun?" she changed the subject to a much lighter topic as she pulled away and looked at him, throwing a wink his way.

"You do know that I'm a little old for your appetite?" he replied, inching closer to her once more, "I saw many young suitors in the building today. Perhaps, now that you have more mutants to choose from, you should look around," he said, though he didn't want her to.

Erica shook her head, "I didn't pick you because you were the only mutant around and I won't be looking for anyone else, anytime soon. Now, can you come over here," she teased as she laid back on the back.

Erik grinned as he moved himself over top of her before lowering his body until he could place a kiss against her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, Erik and Erica regrouped with everyone in the main room of the underground and Erica smiled as she saw Kris bonding with Clarice.

Johnny was in charge and he began, "Ok team, we're going to get some files on Trask in order to find out what they are doing to our fellow mutants. My team will include Blink, Magneto," gasps erupted around the room because not everyone knew he was there but Johnny continued. "Myself, and Lightning. We'll go in and get back out with hopefully little to no attention. The rest of you are to continue your normal activities while we're gone. Does everyone understand" he asked.

The room filled with nods before he added his last piece, "My team will stay here to go over the plan. Everyone else, get to your stations. Thank you."

The room cleared until all that was left was Clarice, Johnny, Magneto and Erica.

"So, what's our game plan?" Erica asked, speaking up first, excited to be involved in a mission for the first time in years.

"We'll drive until we're about a mile away from the building and then we'll walk the rest of the way," Johnny began, "Once we're close enough, Lightning, you'll create some bad weather. It needs to be subtle enough not to arouse suspicion but enough to obscure their view. Can you do that?"

"In my sleep," Erica replied with a head shake from Erik at her cockiness.

"Once the bad weather starts, Clarice will open a portal that she, Erik and I will go through. Once we're in, Erik and I can clear a path and get what we need then Clarice will portal us back to Erica and we'll leave. How does that sound?"

"Do you have a visual of the inside of the building?" Clarice asked, tension across her body, "You know I can't open a portal unless I know what I'm looking for."

Johnny pulled out some images he'd pulled offline with the help of their tech wizard, Sage, "These should help you." He directed his attention back to the entire group, "If no one has any questions then we can load up in the SUV and take care of business."

"I'm good," Erica replied, looking to Erik for his response.

Erik nodded, "As long as they haven't gotten smart and switched over to plastic, we should be fine. I haven't been in the field for awhile so I don't see why they'd waste any resources preparing for me," he mused.

Clarice gave a simple nod before they made their way to the Jeep and began their drive to Baton Rouge.

"Clarice, how are things going with Kris?" Erica asked during the drive, checking on her friend without looking too overbearing.

Clarice smiled, "I like her a lot. We're going to get along really well. Thanks for bringing her along because I was getting pretty lonely there. I'm surprised she wants into this craziness though when she has not dog in the fight."

"When we had to leave because of what happened with the X-men and the heat from Sentinel Services, we lost a lot of time together so I think she's here because she missed me and she knows the struggle I've faced," Erica explained, shedding some light on what seemed like a bizarre choice from Kris.

"That makes a lot more sense," Clarice agreed as they continued to make small talk until they reached their destination and Erica could easily see why Kris was getting along with her so easily.

"Time to walk," Johnny announced as he pulled over into some tree cover on the side of the road.

The team got out and began walking through the woods to their goal. Erica grabbed Erik's hand while they walked, "Are you hating me for bringing you back into the game yet?" she asked, looking up at his blue eyes.

He shook his head, "Not yet but let us see how this mission goes, shall we? The confidence level is not strong enough to make me comfortable. I never went into any plan without certainty I'd succeed."

"They don't have the team you did," she countered causing him to nod in agreement, "If they did, we wouldn't have had to join. Thank you for doing this because as scared as I am of where our lives will go from this decision, I'm glad you're by my side," she admitted.

"That is where I will always be, my Dear," he replied, squeezing her hand as they walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

Johnny gave the signal once they were in the correct range to execute their plan and Erica closed her eyes, opening them again to reveal yellow flashes racing through them and suddenly a thunderstorm began. It was just the normal kind they had all the time in Baton Rouge which meant Clarice was ready to open the portal, leaving Erica alone in the woods to keep the rain going.

Erica stood among the trees, rain pouring down on her, as she waited for the others to return. She found her power harder to control and she had to concentrate much more then usual to keep her small storm from growing in magnitude. She felt as though she didn't have full control over her powers but she couldn't determine why.

Finally, the purple portal reappeared before her and Clarice, Erik and Johnny came through. "Can you keep the storm going while we walk?" Johnny asked, hoping for more cover.

Erica nodded as they began their walk back to the car. Magneto noticed the subtle fluctuation in the storm indicating that Lightning wasn't in full control. He couldn't question her until they returned to headquarters but it caused him to worry.

They made it back without any incidents and once they'd gotten in the car, Erica fell asleep and stayed that way until the car was empty other then her and Erik.

He nudged her, "Wake up, Beautiful," he whispered softly.

Erica opened her eyes, taking in the sights around her, "Are we back already?" she asked.

"Yes, you slept the whole way home," he answered before addressing his concerns, "Was everything alright with you today? I noticed you were having trouble controlling your ability and when I pair that with your queasiness and fatigue, it gives me concern," he laid out his worry.

Erica shrugged, "I've noticed the same things but I don't know why, if you think I'm hiding something from you. I just assumed I must be coming down with something," she replied.

"I don't know if that's it but I would very much like you to get checked over by Caitlin," he urged, "Johnny told me that she's the group's doctor while we rode back. Do you think you could do that for me?" he asked with a gentle but sweet smile.

"You know I'd do anything for you," she replied, "We might as well get it over with now."

Erik nodded as he reached for her hand to help her from the truck and guide her inside. Erik led her straight to Caitlin but they found her busy with a young woman seizing.

"She's busy," Erica stated, "Let's just come back later on or maybe tomorrow."

Erik nodded, though he wasn't satisfied, "What's going on?" he asked.

"While you were gone, our location in Alpharetta was attacked and when we went to save them," Sonya began, "We found out Trask put someone on the inside to find our location. We hope what y'all got will give us a lead because need a win."

"Is there anything we can do?" Erica asked gaining her a frown from Erik.

Sonya shook her head, "Nothing until we get a lead."


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed and things did not begin to look up for the mutants.

"I think we have a lead," Reed announced as he sat in a room with Erica, Erik, Kris, Johnny and Clarice were all going over files. Clarice was still busy trying to take care of the fake refugee who they'd discovered was addicted to some kind of drug.

Erik perked up first, "What do you have?"

Reed pulled out a file detailing the last work at Trask industries before they shut down, "My Father worked there until the end and I think he can give us a lead."

"Who's going?" Johnny asked as he began to put down the file in his hands, a cheery smile of victory on his lips.

Reed sighed, "I haven't spoken to my Father in over a decade so just you, Johnny. He's going to be shaky regarding me as it is. If he can give us something then we may finally have the lead we've been waiting for."

Erica nodded, "We'll keep reading over the files while you're gone to make sure there's nothing else we've missed. Be safe, guys."

Reed and Johnny nodded as they left the room. Erik looked over at Erica, she'd been better lately but he was still concerned, "Dear, would you like to join me for a moment, alone?" he asked, hoping to bait her with the potential for intimacy.

Erica nodded, following him out of the room, "What's up?" she asked with a subtle mischievous smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry, Love," he apologized, "I didn't lure you out here for any other reason then to see if we could get a spare moment of Caitlin's time for you."

"She's so busy and I've felt so much better," Erica replied, running her hand down his chest, "I don't need to take up any of her time right now and we have plenty to do."

Erik shook his head, "I can't focus on that work because I'm too worried that something is wrong with you. We only need to take away a few moments of her time, for me?" he pleaded, Erica was not used to seeing him so vulnerable so she nodded.

"I want you to give these people your all so let's go," she agreed as they walked to Caitlin and luckily she seemed to be having a down moment.

"Caitlin, may we have a moment of your time?" Erik asked as he and Erica approached.

Caitlin smiled as she saw them, "Of course, what's going on?"

"Erica here has been nauseated, fatigued and unable to fully control her powers," Erik explained before Erica had a chance to downplay any of it, "Can you take a blood sample to make sure she isn't ill?"

"No problem," Caitlin replied as she rolled up Erica's sleeve, "This is only going to sting for a second."

"I'll be fine," Erica replied as she watched Caitlin insert the needle and draw a small amount of blood into a vial.

"I'll run this and we'll have something to start with in just a few minutes," Caitlin assured them as Sage appeared.

"I've identified our Rouge mutant," Sage announced as Lorna and Marcos stepped up while Caitlin listened and began the test on Erica's blood. "Her name is Chloe and she was arrested for attacking a Doctor's office in Jasper. Her child was sick and they wouldn't treat them because they were mutants."

"She was a good person?" Lorna asked outloud, the surprise abrupt on her face.

Sage nodded, "Maybe now that we know her name she'll be able to speak with us."

Caitlin nodded as they saw Chloe begin to wake up from the sedation they put her under, "We'll see what we can get. Erica, I'll get you your information as soon as I have it but you two may want to prepare in case this goes south."

Erik and Erica nodded as Erik put on his helmet ready to trap the girl within the metal of the cage around her if she tried anything.

"Chloe, can you hear me?" Caitlin asked.

The girl struggled but she couldn't speak, "She wants to talk but she can't. I don't know what to do," Caitlin admitted.

Erica had a thought, "The telepath from Alpharetta. She can read her thoughts and maybe tell us what she wants us to know."

"Good thinking," Marcos agreed as he raced to grab her.

Marcos appeared with Esme by his side. She looked down at Chloe, "Can you think what you want to say? You don't have to speak because I can hear your thoughts," she instructed.

Esme revealed, "They killed her husband and took her daughter and she's showing me a lab North of here."

"Do you think you could find it from what you've seen?" Lorna asked as Esme's connection broke and Chloe passed.

Esme nodded, "I think I can."

Caitlin was clearly devastated by what happened but she knew she had to keep moving if she wanted to stop from breaking down so she walked over to the lab test she'd run for Erica.

Lorna grabbed Marco's hand and signaled for Esme to follow them and figure out which building Chloe had revealed in her final moments.

"Erica, your labs have finished," Caitlin began once the room was cleared and only she, Erik and Erica remained, "All your levels came back normal except one. You're not sick at all, you're pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

Erica was in shock as she sat in silence with Erik gripping her elbow in support but also shocked. Caitlin had walked away to let them process their news and continue to take care of refugees.

Erik finally spoke, "We have to go back home. It was too dangerous before but now, you can't be here."

Erica was shaken from the fog of her shock at his words and she looked at him, "We can't leave. We're finally getting somewhere here. We have a new lead," she argued.

"And you're expecting," he challenged, looking down at her, "I was distracted before but now I won't be able to concentrate on anything but protecting you."

"I'm stronger now then I was before because of the baby. That's why I couldn't control my powers," she explained, "And, I recently found out Lorna is pregnant too and they said the baby is safer then any of us," she pointed out.

"Thank you for that information because now I'm finding out that I'm going to be a Father again and also a Grandfather if what you believe is true," he replied, finding the humor in the situation, "Why are you so determined to stay?" he asked, realizing he never found out why she was so passionate for the cause other then being a mutant, herself.

"Erik, I've done nothing for our kind," she replied, guilt eating her up, "When I found out, I also found you and I've never had to fight for myself or my rights as a mutant. I need to know that if we ever make this world a better place, I was apart of it. Do you get that?" she asked, still in shock over the news Caitlin had given her.

Erik nodded, "I do because I never fought for the right side and I am trying to amend for that," he looked at her, his eyes tender, "I will agree to stay but you have to agree to try and stay out of dangerous situations. I know you can control the weather from a fair distance away. Can you compromise?"

Erica stepped up on her tip toes and placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling him toward her and placing her lips against his. She pulled back and smiled, "That's a deal," she changed the subject just slightly, "Other then the danger situation, how do you feel about this?"

Magneto took a deep breath, "I should feel like a child would be the last thing I could ever want because of my age and the world we live in and if it was with anyone else, I believe I would feel those things. But with you, I feel I can face any challenge and it will be alright," he confessed, his words melting her heart.

Erica wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head against his chest, basking in the feel of his heartbeat, "I had the exact same reaction but it's you so I know it'll all be ok."

Erik and Erica walked back to the rest of the group and found them arguing about the location Chloe had given her.

Kris walked over the Erica and whispered, "Are you ok? I've seen Erik looking over you at every move you make," she noticed.

Erica whispered back, "I'm pregnant."

Kris had to suppress her squeal of excitement because of the situation they were in but she reached for Erica's hand, giving her a congratulatory squeeze, "We'll talk more later," she replied, "I'm so happy for you."

They paid attention again and heard Esme arguing to attack because they knew the location but nothing else about Trask Industries.

"Trask is a name that has been destroying our people for centuries no matter what we do," Erik announced, "They have security more thorough then you've ever faced because of Charles and myself. I support going in but we can not do it blind."

Esme frowned at him but then Lorna spoke, "They keep taking our friends and they have mutants right now that we can save. If I'm bringing a child into this world then I want to know she will be safe, I'm with Esme, we go in."

Johnny joined in, "I agree with Lorna and Esme. If they know we got Chloe then they might realize we can find their building and that means our window gets smaller every moment we wait. I lost Pulse to these people and I refuse to lose anyone else."

"Then we find a way," Marcos announced, "We need to find a way to get in and we have twelve hours to do it. Everyone got their mission?"

Lorna nodded, "Esme already has a lead on a bar where an employee goes frequently and I think she, Erica and I should go in and see what kind of information we can get."

"Why Erica?" Erik asked, his protective nature already stronger at their news.

"She can control the weather," Esme replied, "So, if we get him talking and she makes some rain, he'll stay longer and give us more."

"That's a smart idea," Erica replied, "Erik, it's just a recon mission."

Erik sighed, "Fine, you three go and bring back the news as soon as possible. Get everything you can about the security on the inside. Any other objections?"

Everyone shook their heads as Erica perked up at the mission, "Looks like I get to dress up. We leave in fifteen."


	8. Chapter 8

"Lorna, do you know who your Father is?" Erica asked as the girls drove to the bar.

Lorna shook her head, "I never knew and frankly, I've never cared. He left me as a kid and I have no desire to get to know someone who could do that."

"Sorry," Erica apologized quickly, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You're ok," Lorna replied, "It's just a touchy subject. I really wish I could have a drink during this mission."

"I hear you," Erica agreed, realizing the only thing in her future was a ginger ale.

"Are you pregnant too, Erica?" Esme asked, her tone more curious then it should be.

Lorna was intrigued too as she looked at Erica who remained silent for a moment before nodding, "I just found out before we decided on this mission."

"A child of Magneto," Esme mused, "mixed with your powers. That will be a child that can never be defeated."

"I wasn't really thinking of that but you seem very interested," Erica noted, "We don't know much about you, Esme. What's your story?"

"Same as everyone's," she replied with an innocent tone, "My family and I were arrested and I was able to escape but they're still stuck. And I apologize if I sounded too enthusiastic, I just am glad to know that future generations will be able to fight the good fight if we don't succeed before it's their turn."

Lorna wasn't comfortable with Esme's questions either as they pulled up, "Let's get this over with."

The girls did their job in the bar and got the information they needed before heading back to headquarters. Lorna and Erica wanted to talk to each other but the ride was silent because of Esme and the vibes she gave them.

Erik was waiting outside for them as they drove up. He walked to the car and opened Erica's door, "I trust your trip was uneventful?"

Erica nodded as she walked inside with him, "I have some concerns though about our new guest but we can't talk while she's close," she whispered, "Although she's probably already read my mind."

"We can talk later," he reassured her as they rejoined the group to form their plan to break into the Task Industries Lab.

"What did you get?" Marcos and Johnny asked in unison.

Esme took the lead as she was the one who'd been inside the guard's mind, "The security is just as serious as Magneto explained but I believe with the right teams, we can do it."

"What teams do you propose?" Magneto asked, not sure if he looked how she said his mutant name.

"I believe John and Marcos can go inside and turn off the power grid just enough to go unnoticed," Esme began, "Lorna and I will then sneak in through the back and grab our families. Andy and Lauren can go with Clarice and Sonya into the main power grid and blow the power to the cells just long enough. What do you think?"

"What can go wrong?" Reed and Caitlin asked in unison as their children were part of the team.

"Plenty," Magneto replied, "If they had not changed their security, I could go in easily without involving two thirds of these people but Sentinel Services finally learned how to prepare for me."

Esme nodded, "If everything goes to plan, we remain undetected and nothing goes wrong."

"I think it makes sense," Johnny stated, "We leave in twenty. Divide up teams and those remaining behind, keep things running smoothly."

The room cleared leaving Erik and Erica alone, "At least I didn't have to fight to keep you here this time," he said with a sigh of relief.

"You're adorable," she replied, "Unfortunately, I have a bad feeling about this but I'm sure it's just because I'm not going. What should we do with our free time?"

Erik's lips curled into a soft smile at her question, "Is it safe?"

"Don't try, mister," she corrected, grabbing his hand and leading him back to their room, "This is one thing you will not be able to keep me from."

Erica pushed him against the wall in their room and rubbed herself against him before she attacked his lips with her own. He responded instantly to her assault, lifting her up and placing her on the desk in their room. She spread her legs wider to bring him closer as she began undoing his pants, while he pulled off her tank top, trailing kisses from her neck down to her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

They returned to the group later that afternoon to find chaos, "What is going on?" Erik asked.

Sage shook her head, "The teams failed and everyone is on the way back but they got Sonya, Clarice, Andy and Lauren," she revealed.

"Dammit!" Erica exclaimed, "I knew I had a bad feeling about this. What's our plan to break them out?"

"We don't know yet," Sage replied, "We're waiting on the others to return but we don't know because we already tried and failed. What would we even do next?"

Erica took a seat on the couch followed by Erik as the two began to brainstorm while they waited for the others to return.

Johnny, Lorna, Marcos, Esme, Reed and Caitlin showed up after a while and there was nothing calm about their return.

"Those are our children!" Caitlin shouted as they came in, "What are we going to do?"

"We have to make a plan," Marcos replied, "I know you're upset and we are too but we just tried to break in unsuccessfully so we need an entirely new plan."

"I could offer myself to get in and if I can get all of our people in one room, Blink can get us out," Magneto announced.

Erica shook her head, "They will lock you up and there is no way you will get with our people. I know you want to help and redeem yourself but that is suicide. We can think of a better plan because that one only loses us another member of this team."

Reed raises his hand and begins to speak, "Perhaps Caitlin and I could convince Agent Turner to move everyone from Trask back to prison," he was interrupted immediately.

Esme shouted, "Is a lifetime behind bars a better option in your mind?"

"Wait," Lorna interjected, "That might be a good plan. We could take down a prison transport much easier then breaking back in."

Marcos nodded, "We're onto something. Reed, how likely do you think you'd be to convince him?"

"He lost a child so we can appeal to that and if we get him at his home where his wife can hear what he's involved in," Reed explained, "Maybe that wil be enough to appeal to his sense of morality."

"It's worth a shot," Caitlin added, "I'll do anything to get back our children."

"Erik, go with them just in case appealing to his better senses doesn't work," Erica added gaining a smile from him.

"I have not gotten to play the intimidation game in quite some time," he replied, "When shall we leave?" he asked, looking to Reed and Caitlin.

"Right now," they said together as they turned and left.

Erik turned back and placed a kiss on Erica's forehead, "I'll see you soon my Dear." She nodded as he left.

"Ok, Esme, Lorna," Marcos began, "We go to Trask and be ready to take down the transport. If we wait for the signal that it worked, we may not have enough time."

His team nodded as they left too leaving Erica alone.

Erica made her way to Kris' room and found her sitting on Clarice's bed, her face showing her worry.

"They're gonna get them back right now," Erica announced as she sat down next to her friend.

"Clarice is my only friend here beside you," Kris replied, "I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"I know," she replied, placing her hand on her shoulder, "Erik went with the teams to get them back so we're here to worry together."

"Friends that worry together stay together," Kris said with a laugh, "Let's talk about something more fun. How are you feeling?"

Erica shrugged, "Most days are good but sometimes I'm so tired and sick I don't wanna get out of bed. Luckily, being here doesn't give that opportunity so all is well. Erik is being so protective and supportive, it really surprises me."

"Did you think he wouldn't want a baby with you?" Kris asked.

Erica shook her head, "I didn't think he'd want a baby at all but it's because it's with me that he wants it. I guess my mutant abilities counteract my birth control or maybe I forgot a few. Who knows? Are you glad you came with me?" she asked, more seriously, hoping she hadn't ruined her best friend's life.

"At first, I thought I made a big mistake," she answered, "You were busy with missions and so far I haven't been needed because it's been so crazy but I know Caitlin wants me to be a teacher when things settle. So, I'm going to get to teach which I always wanted to do and I've made new friends so I'm happy I came. Thank you for taking a chance and bringing me here."

"I took a huge chance at losing you for real or from resentment if you were bored and alone," Erica replied, "I am so happy you're here though and even though we still don't get much time together, it's still more then before."

Kris laughed as she embraced Erica, "That's so true, Girlfriend. Should we go wait?"

Erica nodded and they walked back to the main room hand in hand and waited for their friends and family to return from the rescue mission.


	10. Chapter 10

Reed, Caitlin and Erik returned first. Erica raced forward to embrace Erik, "I'm so glad you're back safely. What did that agent say at the sight of the most dangerous mutant he thought was dead standing in front of him?" she asked.

"It was as wonderful as you could have imagined," he replied as his face beamed like it was Christmas morning, "Our plan worked and now team two is ready to intercept."

"Let's sit and wait then," Erica replied as Reed, Caitlin and Erik joined Erica and Kris.

"Erik, I asked Lorna if she knew who her Father was and she doesn't," Erica whispered to him, "I think she's being brought to the dark out of fear and if you reveal your truth then she may be saved."

"This isn't the time for this conversation but I can confirm your suspicions were right. She's my daughter," he replied causing Erica to feel intrigued by this new development in their lives.

"I'm glad you're back," she added, grabbing his hand and laying her head on his shoulder while they waited.

After an additional hour passed: Lorna, Marcos, Andy, Lauren and Clarice walked in just as Johnny walked into the room.

"Where's Sonya?" he asked as everyone embraced the people they'd been waiting on.

Clarice walked over to him after hugging Kris and grabbed his forearm, "I'm so sorry. They killed her to get Any and Lauren to use their powers."

Johnny dropped to his knees at the news joined by Clarice who embraced him.

"How did you get out?" Erica asked, wanting the details of the mission she hadn't been able to be apart of.

Marcos shook his head, "Esme tased me and took on the Sentinel Services. It turns out she's one of a set of very dangerous triplets. They used their minds to kill all the guards and walk away as if nothing happened," he said, disgusted.

Erik was also sick from what Marcos said though years ago, he would have recruited them, "Where are they now?" he asked, wondering how these people had gotten away from such powerful mutants.

"They let us go," Lauren replied, "They wanted to be reunited and end the hound program. They don't want us."

"Is it over?" Erica asked, "Did your mission end the hound program?"

Everyone who'd been inside shook their heads, "Dr. Campbell is still doing his tests. If we don't stop him, this will never end," Lauren ended.

Lorna stepped forward, her eyes puffy from mourning Sonya, "How do we end him? I will do it myself."

Marcos grabbed her hand to calm her, "Let's worry about that tomorrow, we've already had a long enough day and night."

"If you won't get involved, I'll find those sisters myself and get their help," Lorna snapped before she walked away to their room.

"She'll come around," Erik tried to assure him, knowing how stubborn she could be from his own genes, "But, we do need to wait until morning before we make our next plan. Everyone here needs a good night's sleep. Agreed?"

A chorus of nods was seen all around the room as each group left to go to their rooms and try to sleep after what they'd been through.

"Erik, I told you she's slipping" Erica said once they were in their bed, "You can stop her from going down a path like you did that only ends in a longer path for redemption."

Erik kissed her forehead, "I know my Dear but I don't know how to lay so much information on her especially after what you told me about how she feels regarding her Father," he admitted.

"You can get through to her," she challenged gently, "If you are going to make a move, it has to be before she gets back in those triplets grasp because one of them was manipulative in our group, imagine three," she shuddered at the thought causing Erik to pull her into his arms, wrapping himself tightly around her.

"I will find a way but I don't want you worrying about it, understand?" he asked, "You have enough stress on your beautiful little mind to add mine."

"I can do that for you," she replied, "Thank you for being with me. I never knew I could have this when I found out I was a mutant but you have shown me that hope never dies."

"My sweet Love," he replied, emotion evident in his deep voice, "You have done the same for me in more ways then you can ever know. Now, get some sleep, I feel we are going to have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Goodnight," she said as she kissed his chest and closed her eyes, fading into a peaceful sleep in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Erica woke up in Erik's arms as they'd fallen asleep but she heard shouting outside all the way from the main room. She sat up and rubbed Erik's chest to wake up.

"What is it? Are you alright?" he asked as she too sat up, the gray hairs on his chest a mess on his skin.

"It's not me," she replied as she gestured with her ear for him to listen, "There's something go on which means we have to put on clothes and skip a shower."

"That is certainly not the worst thing that has happened in the last few weeks," he replied with a gentle smile as he stood and began to put on his costume, knowing he may need to use it. He had a feeling in his gut that Lorna was the reason for the yelling.

Erica got up and put on her leather leggings and a tight longs sleeve top, to be ready to fight as well, earning a frown, "I was upset because my hair will look terrible without a shower," she added from before.

"You look beautiful no matter what, my Dear," he corrected as he moved toward her and kissed her on her lips gently but with passion.

"Let's go see what's going on," she stated as they made their way to the main room where as Erik had suspected, they were yelling because Lorna had left in the night.

Marcos wanted to go after her but the others thought it would be too dangerous and things were already rough without adding that.

"We do need to retrieve her," Erik interjected, "Thunderbird, can you track her?"

Johnny nodded as he closed his eyes and began to use his abilities before he looked back at the group, "She went to an airstrip with the triplets to put down Campbell's plane and end this once and for all."

"We are not killers," Marcos yelled, his frustration evident, "We have to stop her immediately."

Erik was already ahead of him, "Come Blink, Thunderbird, Eclipse and Lightning."

They followed and Johnny drove them to where he'd sensed her in his vision. When they reached the airstrip, Erik got out.

"You all must stay here," he stated, "I am the only one she can not stop with her powers and she will put any of us down to reach her goal. She may not be a killer but I'm already gone and I can do it for her," he explained.

"We don't kill," Marcos challenged.

Erica laid her hand on Marcos' shoulder, "This is the only way and he can do it letting us all remain unburdened. Sometimes his way is the right way, trust me." She turned her attention to Erik, "Be careful, Babe. Do you want some cloud cover?" she offered.

He shook his head as he walked away from the vehicle and toward Lorna.

"Lorna, you can not do this," he yelled as he walked closer to her.

She turned on him and tried to push something in his way but he easily deflected it, "You can not stop me and do you know why?" he asked.

Lorna shook her head, "No and I don't care just dont' get in my way. This is the only way we can end this."

"I agree but not by your hands," he replied, "Lorna, you are my daughter and I don't want you to go down the same path of darkness I did. I know the triplets tried to convince you that you're Father would want you to be this ruthless killer but I'm here to tell you that is the exact opposite of what I want for you."

"If you're my Father, where have you been all these years?" she asked, emotion beginning to overcome her.

Erica noticed they were losing their window as the plane was beginning takeoff so she began a light rainstorm to slow them down, prepared to add thunder and lightning if necessary.

"I went into hiding with everyone else and I can never make up for anything I've done or not done as your Father but I can save your soul," he explained, "Allow me to kill these people for you. I am already tarnished."

Lorna turned to face him, confusion on her face, "I thought you wanted to redeem yourself for your girlfriend and your unborn child."

"I do but Erica knows that this is necessary and I will do it to save your humanity," he instructed as he lifted his hands just barely and the plane began to buckle as it took off into Erica's rainstorm, "This is the one thing I can do right for you, Polaris. You being on the path you've been on is redemption enough for me," he confessed as he crushed his hands together.

Above them all the plane that held the secrets of the hound program and all the ties to it and it's existence died.

Once the plane was down, Lorna walked to Magneto, "Thank you."

"Of course," he replied as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back to the car.

They arrived back at headquarters to see everyone waiting. "Is it over?" Reed asked.

Marcos nodded, "The hound program is over for now and though we still have the Sentinel Services to worry about, our fight may have just grown easier."

Kris walked up and embraced her friend before Clarice and then the two of them walked back to their room to take a much needed nap.

Lorna gave Erik a small smile before she too walked away to clear her mind of all the chaos that had been in it for the past few days. Marcos followed her.

"You did good," Erica said as she wrapped her arm around Erik's waist, "I never thought I'd get to see Magneto in action like that. I have to admit, I found it to be a bit of an exciting moment," she teased getting a smile from him.

"That's why you were gifted to me because there's still light in me when you're by my side," he revealed, leaning down to place a kiss on the top of her nose.

The End - Until Season 2 -


End file.
